PowerPuff Girls Truth or Dares (Torchers)
by GreenGal1
Summary: I'm really ButtercupxButch210 but I can't log in. Review and PM me dares, dares, dares, torchers , torchers, torchers, and truths to I guess - - .
1. S,S,S: Songs, Secrets, and Stuff

_Chapter 1_

ME:** Hey it's me ButtercupxButch210 I can't log in so. Say hi everyone *giggle* I SAID SAY HI!**

Buttercup: **Ok, sup.**

Bubbles: **Hello *waving and smiling***

Blossom: **Hi **

RRB: **Sup!**

ME: **OK, the 1****st**** torcher questions I mean truths and dare will be from me. **

**1****st****: Buttercup truth or dare **

Buttercup: **Dare**

ME: ***evil laugh* Ok I dare you to sing 'I'd Lie' by: Taylor Swift. **

Buttercup: **No way **

ME: **OR you could do 1 show in heaven with Butch!**

Buttercup: **OK I'll sing**

**I don't thank the passenger seat has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his live and I count the colors in his eyes**

**He never falls in love he swears as he runs his fingers though his hair **

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't thank it ever crossed his mind **

**He tells a joke I fake I smile when I know all his favorite songs **

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue born an the 17**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie **

**He looks around the room intently over looks the truth **

**Shouldn't a light go on? **

**Doesn't he know that I've had his memorized for so long **

**He sees everything in black & white never anybody see his cry **

**I don't let nobody see me with him with him **

**He wouldn't mind**

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue born an the 17****th**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie **

**He stands steers and walks away my gosh if I could say **

**I'm holding ever breath for you **

**He'd never tell you **

**But he came play guitar**

**I thank he con see though everything but he heart**

**1****st**** though when I wake up is my gosh he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up and wait for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you **

**His favorite colors green, he loves to argue oh and he kills me**

**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes **

**And if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie**

Buttercup: **Happy ***crossing her arms*

ME:** Very, ok next Bubble Truth or Dare**

Bubbles: **Truth**

ME: **Ok is it true that you called Boomer cute when you where 6 **

Bubbles: **What no**

ME: **I thank not, please turn your attention to the T.V **

***T.V is turned on and the fight from 'The Boys are Back in Town'***

PPG & RRB (6) fighting

Girls go in a huddle

Blossom: OK girls I thank we know what we have to do

Bubble: *raising her hand* I want the blond I thank he's CUTE

Buttercup: Man your weird

***T.V fades and is off***

Bubbles: **How did you get that?**

Blossom: **Yeah are you like Mojo and have cameras all over the world **

ME: **Yes, why?**

Blossom: **No reason**

Me: **Ok the next dare is a dare for 2 and 1 is Blossom, now which boy should do the dare with her.**

***Brick stretches his arm out***

ME: **Ok, Brick thanks for volunteering, I was going to make Boomer do it but what whatever.**

Brick: **What **

ME: **The dare is 20 minutes in heaven, and Blossom you have to let Brick do whatever he wants to you Ok!"**

Blossom: **Hang on **

***I push the two in to the closet***

***20 minutes later***

***I open the closet and let them out and Blossom is freaked out***

Buttercup: **What did you do to her?**

ME: **You don't have to answer that if you don't want to **

Brick: **Ok**

ME: **Ok Butch, Boomer you didn't get a truth or a dare so, and I just made this rule up, you have to go into the fan room.**

Butch: **FAN **

Boomer: **ROOM**

ME: **Their girls to**

Boomer: **Is dare an option?**

ME: **NO, *I push them in* It takes more than dares to get people to read**

**So PM me truths and/or DARES or dares for 2 (or torcher PLEASE let it be torcher PLEASE)**


	2. S,S,H: Song 2, Secrets 2, and Heaven

_Chapter 2_

ME: **Welcome back to truth or dare, and I special thanks to LuvChipmunkPPG who me the DARES and truths, now lets get started**

Blossom: *Looks at the dare then laughs* **this is going to be historical.**

ME:** OK, LuvChipmunkPPG's DARES are: **

_1: I Dare the Rowdyruff Boys to dress up like the Chipettes_

_Brick is Brittney_

_Boomer is Jeanette_

_Butch is Eleanor _

_And sing: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk (Yes wigs and makeup are acceptable)_

**So boys are you Yes or No **

Boomer: **No wa… **

ME: **Just a reminder if you don't do the dare you must play the rest of the show in heaven with your counterpart. ***Smiles evilly*

Boys: **Fine **

Girls: **We'll get the costumes **

ME: **Well they get the costumes here's a message I will enjoy **

**I'm very sorry I didn't upload sooner Christmas was holding me back SORRY**

ME: **Ok boys ready**

Boomer: **Is it to late to do the heaven thing**

ME: **YES now MAN UP AND ****SING **

**THEY SING ***_Sorry got lazy so no lyrics. SO go on YouTube and listen the song if you wont * _

Boys: **Happy ****_(_**_blushing)_

ME: **VERY, now I have another dare and it's for 2 and it's so evil. I would love to thank Yin for the evil dare.**

_I dare Butch to tell Buttercup a secret no one not even his brothers know. Buttercup has to do the same. (Put them in a room __alone__) _

Buttercup & Butch: **Say what now**

**_*They some how get pushed in a room*_**

ME: (Evil smile)

**_IN THE ROOM_**

Buttercup: **So what's the secret? **

Butch: **I have a crush on some one **

Buttercup: **Say wha**

Butch: **Your turn**

Buttercup:** I…um… I **(sigh) **I enjoy skirts & dresses **

Butch: **Now I say wha**

Both: **Don't tell anyone or else **

**_Meanwhile_**

ME: **OK, so Blossom, Bubbles would you like to do heaven or TORCHERS**

Brick & Boomer: **Torchers, torchers, and torchers**

Blossom: **Can we have a moment? **

ME:** 5 MINUTES**

**_*Bubbles & Blossom whisper for 4 minutes and 55 seconds*_**

Me: **5…4…3…2…1 SO**

Blossom & Bubbles: **Heaven **

Brick & Boomer: **NNNNNNOOOOOO**

**_*They get pushed in a closet*_**

_P.S I'm going back & forth between FAN ROOM & THE REST OF THE SHOW IN HEAVEN _

**_Bye puppies & kittens_**


	3. L,E,K: Love,Entertainment,and KISS?

_Chapter 3 _

ME: **Welcome back once more, and thank you the shipperansmlpmaster for your torchers I mean dares **_*nerves laugh* _

Brick and Blossom: **Rrrright**

ME: **To the truths & DARES **

_I am a Butchoomer shipper._

_Buttercup: Do you ever read Creepypasta?_

_Butch: Do you love anybody? BE HONEST YOU SON OF A PICKLE!_

_Boomer: Do something stupid, ENTERTAIN ME!_

_Butch and Boomer: Kiss? *PUPPY DOG FACE*_

Butch & Boomer: **Say wha**

ME: **And today the cowards will go in the FAN ROOM… So B.C?**

Buttercup: **N.O**

ME: _*A little freaked out & scared * _**Ok, any way Butch do you LOVE anyone and I mean kiss and date love.**

Butch: **Umm…Y…N…Ye…N…*** _sigh *…_**Yes **

ME: **Who?**

Butch: **I don't have to answer that if I don't won't to, right? **

ME: **Well not unless someone else dares you (**_Hint, hint_**) so Boomer FAN ROOM or something stupid.**

Boomer:** Something stupid ***_Hits himself with a frying pan*_

ME: **So Boomer, Butch **

Both: **Can we have different dares **

ME: *_sigh* _**Okay you must go into the FAN ROOM **

Both:** No **

ME: **Than kiss**

Butch: **Wait **

ME: **WHAT **

Butch:** Just a kiss, didn't tell where**

ME: **No?**

Butch: **Okay ***_kisses Boomer's __CHEEK__*_

ME: **Ok? So Brick; Blossom 2 chooses, DARE or FAN ROOM **

Both: **DARE**

ME: **Ok, kiss**

Both: **What **

ME: **On the ****LIPS****. ***_Evil giggle*_

Brick: **NO…**

Blossom: **WAY**

ME: **So FAN ROOM?**

Blossom: **Yes**

Brick: **NO**

Others & ME: **What **

Brick:** I'm not going into the fan room, pinky!**

_*He forces a kiss on Blossom and she blushes* _

ME: **O.K**

**And here's a math problem **

**More review + on this story = fast uploads **

**Sooo bye puppies and kittens, until next time :P **


End file.
